The Interdisciplinary Training Program in Rehabilitation and Neuromuscular Plasticity was initiated in 2003 to help build a critical mass of well-trained scientists prepared to conduct innovative rehabilitation research. This pre-doctoral training program is unique in that it emphasizes the interaction and joint training of rehabilitation clinicians and basic scientists with a common interest in translational research in neuromuscular plasticity. Trainees are selected from a pool of outstanding students with diverse backgrounds and are admitted by one of three graduate programs: Interdisciplinary Biomedical Sciences, Rehabilitation Sciences or Health and Human Performance. The program capitalizes on several existing strengths at the University of Florida including a cadre of well established rehabilitation investigators, outstanding research facilities and interdisciplinary centers, three Rehabilitation Centers of Excellence, and a newly funded K12 Rehabilitation Research Career Development Program. The Neuromuscular Plasticity Training program (NMPT) is specifically designed to provide predoctoral trainees with the foundation and skills needed to become independent investigators and future leaders in rehabilitation. Upon entering the program, each trainee prepares an individualized career development plan under the guidance of an experienced Faculty Mentor and Translational Research Co- Advisor. The individualized plan consists of a structured didactic program, specialized courses, journal clubs and seminars, laboratory research and multiple scientific dissemination experiences. Trainees learn cutting edge research methodologies and acquire extensive research experience. Most importantly, they generate, analyze, present and publish research data. In addition to the close mentorship provided by the faculty mentor and translational research co-advisor, the trainees benefit from close interactions with clinical and basic science faculty participating in established Collaborative Translational Research Partnerships. The University of Florida Neuromuscular Plasticity Training Program provides the interdisciplinary training environment that is fundamental to the advancement of rehabilitation research and will uniquely prepare trainees for translational research in neuromuscular plasticity and rehabilitation. To ensure that the program meets its short- and long-term objectives a carefully designed review process will be implemented. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]